leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bonsly (Pokémon)
|} Bonsly (Japanese: ウソハチ Usohachi) is a baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Bonsly is a round, brown Pokémon with the top of its head resembling a club (♣). A rim goes around the middle of its body. There are three yellow spots on its face, two of which surround its eyes, which are small black dots. It has short legs and toeless feet. Bonsly also has a hole on its rear similar to the draining hole of a flowerpot. Bonsly is a good mimic, making it often mistaken for a real bonsai tree, though it can easily stand out in a dry environment that lacks greenery. It can remain in the same spot for a long time. It also has a habit of crying, not because it is sad or needing attention, but rather it is due to excess moisture in its body. It dies if it gets too damp with this moisture. This habit also gets enemies to let their guards down. It prefers dry areas, but it isn't uncommon to see one in a garden. As suggested by Brock's Bonsly, a very young Bonsly needs to be bottle-fed but can eat solid food when it matures. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Bonsly In From Cradle to Save, a and took care of it. It was needy and prone to stress. Bonsly eventually evolved into in Leave it To Brocko! during a with . Other Bonsly debuted in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where it followed and during their mission to rescue , befriending in the process. By the end of the , it befriended a and became a permanent resident of the Tree of Beginning, where Mew resided. In King and Queen for a Day, a Bonsly and that were stars of a television show went missing and were discovered to be sick when they were found, so Brock's Bonsly and James's Mime Jr. had to fill in for them. A Bonsly appeared in PK15. It joined and the other Pokémon on the trip to the haunted house. Minor appearances A Bonsly appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at the Sunyshore City Pokémon Center. A Bonsly appeared in Forging Forest Friendships!, where had captured it and a in a net. However, they were freed by Ash when a asked for his help. A 's Bonsly appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Bonsly appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Four Bonsly appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one being under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being wild. Two Trainers' Bonsly appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Bonsly appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in Partner Promises!. A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!. Two Bonsly appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Three Trainers' Bonsly appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Bonsly appeared during a fantasy in SM096. Pokédex entries . Although it looks like a Pokémon, it is actually a . When it collects too much moisture, it produces to get rid of it.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bonsly appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. A Bonsly appeared in Lush Jungle in PASM11. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Bonsly appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Hareta has a Bonsly which he caught it in Team Galactic's Greatest Warrior. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bonsly appears in the first chapter of . In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bonsly appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Poké Ball Pokémon. Once released, characters can pick it up and throw it at other players. Due to its weight, characters holding it can only move very slowly and it can't be thrown very far, but a direct hit does massive damage and can result in a knockout within two hits (at 0% damage). Trophy information "A Bonsai Pokémon. It looks like a , but history reveals it is actually a Rock-type. Its best move among all its specialty moves is . As it grows, it will be skilled at using , which allows it to copy an opponent's previous move. If leveled up under certain conditions, it evolves into Sudowoodo." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: A at the ONBS Station has lost their Bonsly. It appears at the S.S. Libra, but runs away upon being approached. Returning Bonsly to its Trainer gains the reward of the Bonsly Bingo Sheet. This begins with a Bonsly with , and allowed players to experience battling with it long before the official release of Diamond and Pearl. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Upon completion of all the type-based mazes at the Dojo, will award a statue of Bonsly that is displayed outside the rescue base. Pokédex entries . It is actually adjusting its body's fluid levels by eliminating excess.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Trophy Garden}} holding a Rock Incense}} }} |} |} holding a Rock Incense}} |area= }} |} |} holding a Rock Incense}} |} |} and , Lush Jungle}} and , Lush Jungle}} |} |} In side games |area=Ranger School, Vien Forest}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Meadow Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone}} |area=Mt. Latolato, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area= Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 61}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Note that, while Bonsly appears in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness during Generation III, it is incapable of learning any moves in any way. As such, it is not recognized as having a Generation III learnset. In Battle Bingo, its only move is . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- and . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=185 |name2=Sudowoodo |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Bonsly's English name was revealed on June 16, 2005. * Bonsly is the only Pokémon yet that is usable in-game by a player during the generation before its release, as it was on the Battle Bingo . * Both Bonsly and had their cries revealed at the same time, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, being the first to receive this treatment. * Bonsly has the lowest base stat of any Pokémon, tied with , , and . Origin It may be based on , plants which have become fossilized over time, placed into a flowerpot. Similarly, it may simply be modeled on the bonsai tree itself. Name origin Bonsly is a combination of '' (miniature tree) and sly or lie. Usohachi is a combination of 嘘 uso (false) and 鉢 hachi (flowerpot). It may be a play on 嘘っぱち usoppachi (downright lie). In other languages and , or a wordplay on |de=Mobai|demeaning=From and Bonsai |fr=Manzaï|frmeaning=From mini and as well as banzaï |es=Bonsly|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bonsly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬지지 Kkojiji|komeaning=From (which 꼬지 kkoji is a variation of) |zh_cmn=盆才怪 Péncáiguài 爱哭树/愛哭樹 Àikūshù|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and / . Literally "Crybaby tree". }} Related articles * Brock's Bonsly External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Mimic Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mobai es:Bonsly fr:Manzaï it:Bonsly ja:ウソハチ zh:盆才怪